


Ambedo

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: Fandom Challenges [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cliffhangers, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @until-theend-oftheline’s Marvelous Halloween Challenge. Y’all are probably gonna hate me, but I still hope you like this! EnjoyPrompt: ClintxReader & Carving Pumpkins with Angst.





	Ambedo

The tower floor was quiet and dark. The only light in the room came from a single candle lit next to the lone figure at the table.

Clint sat at the table, hands steepled, staring at the untouched pumpkins, contemplating when it all went to shit. The gourds you and he had purchased sat on the table, perfectly bare. He gave a small smile at the memory of your trip to purchase said pumpkins, your enthusiasm about Halloween contagious.

_“I know we have our costumes and decorations, but Clint, it’s not Halloween if you don’t carve pumpkins!” You insisted, grabbing two good size gourds and a carving kit. “Think of all the things we could carve on these! And the pumpkin seeds! Soaked in oil and garlic…” You closed your eyes and gave a small moan at the thought_

_Clint sighed with a smile and ran a hand through his hair. “Alright…if you really want pumpkins, we’ll buy a couple of pumpkins.”_

_You gave a squeal as you hugged him tightly, laying a chaste kiss on his lips. “You are the best fiance, ever. Do you know that?”_

_He playfully rolled his eyes. “You’ve said that before. Guess you’re stuck with me.” He leaned in and kissed her smiling lips. “I can’t wait to marry you. Just a couple more months and I get to call you mine.”_

_“Clint, babe, I’m already yours,” you replied._

_“Yeah, but I meant legally.”_

_You wrapped your arms around his neck as his hands squeezed your hips gently. “I don’t need a piece of paper that says I’m yours and you’re mine. We already know that.”_

_“We do…” He paused for a second. “You sure we can’t elope? We could get Elvis to marry us in Vegas…”_

_You busted out laughing. “As awesome as that would be, Pepper and Nat would go ballistic! They’ve worked really hard on helping us plan.”_

_“This is true,” Clint nodded his head in agreement before laying a sweet kiss on your lips. “So should we start carving the pumpkins when we get home?”_

_You pulled away and turned your head, studying the pumpkins in the cart. “Let’s give it a few days. Halloween isn’t for a week or two, so we should be good.” Clint nodded and you both continued your shopping._

A few days after your shopping excursion, you had left on, what was supposed to be, an easy mission with Bucky and Nat. What the three of you hadn’t expected was the swarm of Hydra agents that had appeared and the battle that ensued, which had caused you a severe head injury and a few broken ribs.

Now, a month later, the pumpkins sat on the kitchen table, beginning to rot, waiting to be designed with all of the creative ideas you both could muster. But, there they would sit until you woke up from the coma keeping you hostage. Clint knew he should throw them out by now, but he couldn’t bear to part with them yet. So here he sat and waited, the pumpkins bringing him happiness and sorrow simultaneously.

All of a sudden, an alarm began sounding loudly throughout the floor. Clint jumped to his feet. “Friday, what’s going on? What’s wrong?”

It took a few seconds for the AI to respond. “Y/n’s vitals have flatlined.”


End file.
